A motor device can include a motor and a motor control circuit. When a load of the motor device is too heavy or a line of the motor control circuit has a slight short circuit, an overcurrent can generate. The overcurrent can damage the motor and the motor control circuit. An overcurrent protection circuit can include some discrete components. However, the overcurrent protection circuit has a big size and a complex structure.